pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Nose
Big Nose Is the recent renamed version of The Little Man or The White Man. The Little Man was a regular character who appeared in the original Pink Panther shorts created by David DePatie and Friz Freleng. The Little Man is considered the main antagonist of the Pink Panther series. The Little Man first appeared in 1964 in the first entry of the Pink Panther animated series, The Pink Phink. The character became a foil for the Pink Panther and would appear throughout the series in its 16-year duration. The Little Man appears in various roles throughout the entire original series. He seldom speaks and has a distinctive big nose, and he is usually white in color but sometimes given a Caucasian shading. In some cases, he seems to be wearing nothing, but in other cases, he wears a costume (or at least a hat) fitting to his role in the cartoon. Several cartoons depict him with a white dog as his pet. While he resembles The Inspector in the animated credits of Pink Panther films, the Little Man is usually said to be a caricature of Friz Freleng, with his mustache, short stature, and equally short temper. (These same characteristics of Freleng had previously served as an inspiration for Freleng's Warner Bros. cartoon character Yosemite Sam.) The Little Man appears in the 1993 TV series, The Pink Panther where he is voiced by Wallace Shawn. He goes by various names and fills multiple roles as he does in the shorts. . The Little Man also appears in the Cartoon Network show Pink Panther and Pals as a main character and main antagonist in the entire series (here renamed as Big Nose). He always has a plan to get rid of the teenaged Panther in an antagonistic manner, but the Panther consistently foils his plans. Sometimes, his dog tries to get rid of the Pink Panther, only to side with the feline later on in the short. In the Western Publishing comics, the covers show The Inspector as the antagonist to the Pink Panther, but they never cross paths in the stories. Big Nose continues to be the main antagonist within the stories. Prefabricated Pink - Big Nose 1.jpg Prefabricated Pink - Big Nose 2.jpg Prefabricated Pink - Big Nose 3.jpg Big nose and his dog walking at the paradise.jpg Big nose and his dog walking at the paradise 2.jpg Big nose's dog notices a bird.jpg Big nose attempts to shoot the bird.jpg Big nose fires at the bird.jpg Big nose is bonked by coconuts.jpg Big nose is bonked by coconuts 2.jpg Big nose and his dog sleeping.jpg Pink panther with big nose and his dog sleeping.jpg Pink panther with big nose and his dog sleeping 2.jpg Pink panther and big nose's dog fight over a shotgun.jpg Big nose's dog accidentally fires at him.jpg Big nose disgusted in front of his dog.jpg Big nose's dog fires at the tree.jpg Big nose is bonked by coconuts 3.jpg Big nose is bonked by coconuts 4.jpg Big nose runs from his dog.jpg Pink panther watches big nose running.jpg Shocked pink panther 2.jpg Pink panther runs from big nose's dog.jpg Shocked big nose with a dynamite.jpg Big nose and his dog being lost in the river.jpg Pink 500 - 03.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net 3.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose 2.jpg Pink panther drenched by thelma's tears.jpg Big nose saves thelma.jpg Pink panther with slusho and cubette 2.jpg Pink and Stormy Night 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans